Mentes Disfuncionales
by PonyoPON
Summary: Locura. ¿Qué sucede si dos locos se unen? Corrompamos nuestra mente hasta decir que estamos locos, utilicemos el amor contra la iglesia y llenemos de horror los rastros de nuestras vidas, , pecamos mientras rezamos, con el agua nos quemamos. ¿Algo tiene sentido?
1. Chapter 1

Dos compuertas se abren adelante, en una está él en la otra estoy yo. Simplemente con la vista sobre algo que carece de sentido.

Si nos ponemos a analizar las cosas del mundo demoraremos un siglo entero, y la vida humana es demasiado corta y distraída como para ello, aún así la curiosidad es lo que nos lleva a darle sentido a lo que es vivir... quien no tenga curiosidad, desperdicia su vida en cosas banales.

Sometamonos y centremonos en este espacio en donde simplemente no sabemos donde ponernos, donde nos acabamos de distraer, con alguna idea que partió de algo, de un ideal o simplemente un insecto que pasó por nuestros ojos.

Nos distraímos del inicio, de su trama y de lo que ibamos a hablar, así mismo es como todo humano es cuando algo no le interesa.

Esto me interesa y aún así me distraigo, debería estar observando a aquella persona de mi lado, y no al frente de donde comenzó toda la revolución.

¿Comenzarás? Sí.

Soy un simple niño de cinco años agarrado a un cuchillo observando como su madre es golpeada y penetrada por su padre, ahorcada hasta que su pálida piel se torne morada.

Con aquel cuchillo una herida en mi mejilla se abre, es gustoso como la sangre se desliza por la mejilla y cae en una gota que hace ruido.

Mi entrepierna duele y aun asì mis padres solo se preocupan por mi herida en la mejilla, mi madre recupera el color de su rostro pero ¿Acaso nota su cuello? Su cuarto esta repleto de espejos, cada sector, y ún así no dice nada.

Tomo los dedos de mi padre y lo llevo a mi cuarto, dejaré a mamá mansturbarse con su reflejo.

Cuando lo tengo frente mío me saco la ropa, tomo sus dedos de mi mano para que toque mi problema, él sabe la solución y se que lo hará de todas maneras quiera o no.

Él en ese momento simplemente me da una cachetada, caigo al suelo sin remedio o tiempo si quiera a equilibrarme, mi padre es fuerte.

Mi cabeza golpea con el piso ocasionandome un ardor en aquella zona y que por instinto ponga mis manos en ese lugar, duele bastante, y sé que quedará hinchado por aquello.

Mi ojos están con lágrimas, claro, soy un niño, pero me limito a simplemente sonreír.

Mi padre me toma del cabello arrancándome uno que otro en el proceso, yo simplemente pongo mis manos en el cabello ya que si lo toco, de seguro me hace otra cosa.

Me arrastra por la casa, en ello encuentro a una muñeca de porcelana en el suelo, era de mi hermana, ella solo llora.

La muñeca llora por mí como si fuera mi hermana en estos momentos, quizá es lo único que quedó de ella.

Siento algo golpearme, es un florero roto de la otra vez, eso deja mis piernas con rayas que se tornan rojas y uno que otro cristal colgando de ello.

Abre la puerta de su habitación, ciertamente mi madre estaba tocandose frente a su reflejo, como un par de veces lo hacía cada vez que los interrumpía por error.

Me lanzó al suelo con dureza haciendo que mi espalda trizara el espejo bajo mío.

Mi madre dejó lo suyo y con sus manos viscosas me levantó para posar mi cuerpo boca abajo dejando ver uno que otro corte que se había hecho.

Limpió mis heridas con algodón y alcohol, me dolió pero simplemente no dije nada, después de todo no puedo hablar, jamás me lo enseñaron.

Después de dejar el algodón a un lado levantó su mano para darme un par de nalgadas fuertes que hacían eco en la habitación.

\- Muy mal hecho mi amor, sabes que no puedes tener a papá solo para tí, él es mi esposo-

Mamá me regaño por ello, en cada golpe una palabra, una vez terminó tomó mi cuerpo y me acostó en la cama con cuidado.

\- Ponlo-

Papá ya estaba sin ropa al igual que mamá, ella se sentó y puso mi espalda contra su pecho, abrió mis piernas mientras ella abría las suyas.

\- Si tienes suerte Levi... podría atinar a tu agujero... todo queda ver, si eres tú o tu madre.-

Empezó a mansturbarse mientras miraba atentamente mi rostro, no se como estaría el rostro de mi madre.

Tomó mis piernas entre sus palmas separandolas lo más que pudo, me miró atentamente y puso un dedo en mi entrada.

Escuché un gemido de mi mamá, al bajar mi vista encontré la grata visión de mi padre penetrandola y a mi con sus dedos.

No es que no me doliera, simplemente seguía reprimiendome mientras me hacía daño yo mismo.

Al poco rato sentí un vaiven, papá se olvidó de mí dejando dos de sus dedos dentro mío mientras se movía para darle placer a mi madre

Toda aquella tarde y parte de la noche pasé escuchando los gemidos de mi padre juntos con los de mi madre y yo en medio de los dos solamente siendo estimulado.

Hubo el momento de cúspide en el que papá me amarró dejando un pequeño vibrador dentro mío y una mordaza en la boca, para dejarme a un lado.

Cuando la pila se agotó caí finalmente dormido ahí viendo mi reflejo en aquel espejo bajo mío... solo me sonreí a mi mismo.

¿Me lo merecía? Por supuesto...

A las 5:00 AM tuve que levantarme de aquel lugar, no sentía mis brazos ni piernas. Al verme esas zonas estaban moradas al no recibir la sangre necesaria.

Alcé la vista, mis padres seguían follando.

Emití un quejido lo que notaron, me quitaron las cuerdas y la mordaza. Me dejaron ahí tirado volviendo a lo suyo.

Esperé un par de minutos a que mis extremidades reaccionaran de su adormecimiento. Y caminé saliendo del cuarto de espejos.

Cojeaba un poco, algo me incomodaba, al poco rato mientras me duchaba y escuchaba los fuertes golpes en la puerta pidiendo entrar me enteré de el aparato en mi interior, con la ayuda de mis dedos logré sacar eso de ahí.

\- ¿Te duele? -

Escuché aquella voz y sonreí. Me quité el shampoo de los ojos y miré hacia mi hermana, la cual estaba sentada en un banco fuera de aquella tina.

Llevaba un vestido rosa con un abrigo blanco mirando como me duchaba y seguramente vio las heridas en mi espalda y ahora la de mi mejilla.

\- Nita...- Es la única palabra incompleta que puedo decir y después solo negar o asentir con la cabeza.-

Ella es mayor a mi y aún así la trato como la menor. Tiene ocho años de edad...

Cuando terminé de bañarme tomé la toalla para secarme y abrigarme, al quitarmela noté unas manchas de sangre. Solo suspiré.

Salí ya cambiado, tuve que ponerme unas vendas para que la sangre se retuviera.

Al momento de salir mi padre me empujó quitandome del camino y entrando junto con mi madre.

Mi hermana intentó ayudarme yo solo moví mi cabeza hacia los lados y me levanté, soy fuerte...

Caminé hacia mi habitación, tomé mi mochila, la cual era un trozo de tela malgastado que un día encontré en la basura que tiraban en el "patio" de nuestra casa.

Tuve que robar algo de hilo y una aguja del jardín de niños para poder cerrar los huecos, claro que no salía bien y tuve que pedir ayuda a mi profesora que para mi suerte me ayudó bastante lavando aquel traste y cociendo hasta que se viera como una mochila al menos.

Puesto un cuaderno mal hecho lapices pequeños, borradores rotos, y pinturas repetidas pequeñas y casi sin punta, partiría a la calle hacia donde me mantenían alejado de mi casa.

Recién paraba un poco la lluvia, una que otra gota había caido en mi cabeza mientras hacía mi recorrido.

Al llegar al lugar me encontré con Erwin... ese tipo me odia.

Lo miré un momento y lo ignoré, tomó de mi ropa hasta alzarme a su altura... él es muy alto a decir verdad.

Sentía la presión en mi cuello debido a que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo, solamente me atreví a mostrarle el dedo del medio.

Me lanzó al piso lo que me provocó unas raspaduras en mis manos y parte de mi rostro. Sus amigos me lanzaron sus cuadernos, algunos lapices y tachuelas que en verdad dolieron.

Al poco rato comenzaron a patearme, Mike tomó mis brazos hacia arriba, Nanaba tomó mis pies y Erwin se subió encima mío para darme un par de golpes en el rostro...

Mi hermana solo miraba eso asustada, yo le dejé, no quería que se metiera en problemas tampoco.

Al poco rato vino la profesora, todo huyeron, Erwin me escupió en la cara y fue retirado hacia un lado.

\- Él me golpeó primero profesora Ral -

Puso su mano en su estómago como si estuviera llorando, yo me levanté como pude y le di un golpe en ese preciso lugar... así no estaría mintiendo del todo.

La profesora me agarró con suavidad mirando a Erwin el cual tosía por el golpe, mi hermana parecía estar feliz con ello.

Nos llevaron al aula, donde no había nadie, todos estaban afuera divertidos.

Nos miró con sus manos en su cintura y un rostro preocupado, Erwin seguía llorando por el golpe en el estómago... hubiera querido clavarle un vidrio o una piedra para que esté llorando de verdad.

Nos dieron una charla del como portarnos y demás. No escuché, no presté atención y eso lo hice notar. Erwin que andaba como idiota viendole el pecho. Mocoso idiota.

Me tomó de la mano diciendo que me llevaría a la emfermería para tratar mis golpes, además de que la herida en mi mejilla se abrió y mi espalda se estaba empapando en sangre por las heridas que se abrían con la caída y todo el movimiento.

Mi hermana me seguía a todos lados, después de todo estaba preocupada por mí.

En aquel lugar empezaron a tratarme, escuché un gran escándalo al otro lado de la cortina, alguno que otro médico retrocedía y gritaba.

Eso me llamó la atención, me bajé de donde estaba ya que el médico que me atendía fue para allá.

Al correr un poco la cortina vi el mejor espectáculo de mi vida hasta el momento.

...

...

...

...  
-

 **Hai! (?) Esta es una nueva historia que desarrollaré, me emociona la idea de hacer algo muy fuera de lo común (comúnpescadito(?)**

 **Espero les agrade... ok no es agradable lol, espero lo disfruten, espero comentario y/o sugerencias, con buena voluntad todo es aceptable y recibido :3**

 **Espero le den una oportunidad a esta coshita de aquí, muchaa gracias~**  
 **Bai~**


	2. Chapter 2

Si decía "mi vida es un infierno" estaría mintiendo gravemente. Es algo más que eso, pero me gusta y convivo con ello.

Alternando las cosas de las que me hicieron creer junto con las que me enseñaron, da un choque catastrófico que provocaría el rompimiento y desconexión de lo real.

Una rigida forma de ser o pensar que cada humano desarrolla, una situación de diario vivir que no revela nada y al final las marcas corrompen la existencia de uno mismo o el ideal que se dignó a seguir un ser que no debía admitir nada.

¿Listo? Sí.

Mi familia se constituye de dos personas, mi madre y yo. Mi padre no vive conmigo, no me abandonó, mi madre me obligó a dejarlo de cualquier manera.

Siempre llevo colgando de mi cuello una gran cuerda gruesa que con un jalón hacia arriba, terminaré muerto.

En medio de ello está una cruz dorada, con escritos inpregnados en cada longitud con la oración de cada mañana, cada pesar, cada dolencia y gratitud.

Para un niño de cinco años,eso no significa más allá que palabras, pero debo respetar con el alma si no quiero perder alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

En aquel congreso de reunión espiritual, solo puedo ver ojos, que aparecen tras las telas finas que intentan cubrirlo.

Recuerdo aquella primera vez en el que un niño mayor a mi, empezó a reirse queriendo irse, su madre; supongo; no le prestaba atención y continuaba la oración.

Al cabo de unos minutos observé su cabeza en la mitad de la sala.

Una persona con una bolsa en la cara con dos huecos que supuse que era para ver llevaba el hacha con gotas rojas cayendo al paso en su hombro y en el otro el cuerpo de aquel niño.

Al poco rato a cada uno se le dio un báculo. La "madre" con todas sus fuerzas golpeó aquella cabeza hasta salpicar más de aquel líquido espeso y de fuerte olor, rompiendo aquel palo.

Así fueron todos... hasta que llegaron a mi. Intenté golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas pero no pasó nada, entré en pánico debido a que el tipo estaba alado mío.

Tomé toda la fuerza que pude y golpeé aquella cabeza partiendo el báculo en dos y a la cabeza también. Nadie dijo nada.

Desde ese día varios de aquellos lugares eh tenido que hacer ello, es parte del ritual, es parte de la vida...

Mi madre me exige un total control de mis acciones, no puedo pecar, soy puro, una salvación, no me debo dejar.

Pero mi padre me debe de educar, por ser médico no debo obedecerlo, solo en lo que corresponde como padre y mi madre permite.

Debo ir a un jardín de niños en el cual, todos me dicen raro, por aquel "collar" en mi cuello, yo le tomo poca importancia...

Ese día había llovido, maldigo esos días asi que cuando culminó logré ir.

Al llegar observe al idiota de Erwin golpeando a alguien en el suelo, le di poca importancia.

Fue mi momento en que me topé con Reiner en que maldije mi suerte. Bertholdt no estaba cerca asi que era obvio que me golpearía.

Yo dí el primer golpe, simplemente nos caimos al suelo y nos lanzamos golpes a todo lado sin siquiera cubrirnos.

Llegó un profesor para separarnos y aun a pesar de ello golpeé a él también para poder seguir con la pelea.

Quería romperle la cara, él cometía un pecado debía sacarle la cabeza y aplastarla...

Pero me detuvieron de nuevo y se lo llevaron lejos de mi alcance. Mi venganza sería aplazada un tiempo más.

Optaron por llevarme a la enfermería, claramente me negué, volvI a golpear a mi profesor, incluso a mi profesora que me importó poco la mierda de las mujeres, debía defender mi religión.

Entre algunos más me sostuvieron hasta llevarme por fin a ese lugar. Claramente me resistí, no tenía por que estar ahí, si me tocaba sufrir lo haría, debía padecer por no cumplir lo que me tocaba, ese sería el castigo para sanar mi pecado.

Me sentaron en la camilla, no hay problema alguno... el verdadero problema es cuando intentan ponerme esas fórmulas para caer en el pecado e interrumpe mi castigo.

Nadie me sostiene por lo que me lanzo contra ese pecador y debo atacarlo, el debe tener el mismo castigo, a manchado el cuerpo de otros con sus manos pecadoras ... debo cortarlas para que no genere el mal.

Lo golpearía hasta noquearlo y podria llevarlo donde la asociación a que ellos sepan que hacer con tal símbolo de maldad.

Pero...

Mis actos fueron detenidos... no por aquellos tipos, solo por un niño que me miraba atento, lleno de vendajes y al ver mas allá, su ropa llena de sangre...

Gruñí hacia los médicos para que no me tocaran, seres inferiores que somos y creen poder hacer lo que no les corresponde. ¡No tienen tal poder!

Me acerqué a él, lo había tocado, podía darme cuenta, pero no estaba asustado o algo por lo parecido, eso es nuevo.

\- ¿Que quieres?-

Simplemente movió su cabeza de un lado para otro negando la pregunta, toque su pecho sin detectar nada.

\- ¿Que pecado cometiste?-

Volvió a negar...

\- ¡Habla! -

Pareció inmutarse poco, miró hacia su lado y luego miró hacia mí, al poco rato escuché la voz de una niña.

\- Perdónalo, mi hermanito no sabe hablar ...-

Comprendí de inmediato, tomé su mano y lo saqué de aquel lugar, la niña nos fue siguiendo, de todas maneras es la hermana de este niño.

Lo llevé fuera del jardín en donde se encontraba la basura, lo tiré al suelo con brusquedad. Después vi como se sacaba la ropa, me pareció tan raro.

Abrió sus piernas dejandome ver todo en su maximo esplendor, me avergoncé y tomé un palo, debía castigarlo.

Le di un golpe en el estómago, él simplemente se cubrió aquella zona tendiendose a un lado con el dolor ahí, lo volví a golpear esta vez en sus piernas.

Y cuando iba a golpear su cabeza unas manos fuertes me detuvieron, me quitaron aquel palo y un golpe en mi mejilla fue lo que recibí.

Al mirar quién era descubrí a mi madre y a una persona más a su lado. Era un hombre bastante robusto.

Les quedé mirando atentamente, no comprendía nada.

Aquel hombre tomó a aquel niño en su hombro... creo que lo dejé inconsciente...

\- Eren...-

Mi madre pronunció mi nombre profundamente, con ira, habìa pecado en algo, ¿Pero en qué?

En todo caso, aceptaría mi castigo... Debía aceptar mi pecado y ofrecer mi vida a quién me lo otorgó... darsela a cambio de libertad de mi alma.

...

...

...

...

...

 **Hai!**  
 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo, debo poner de advertencia esto de la religión, si hay casos extremistas como estos asi que bueno...**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews, los amoo, besos y bai bai(?) nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**  
 **Bai**


	3. Chapter 3

Tras recibir el golpe en mi estómago perdí la conciencia. No supe que pasó después de ello.

Cuando desperté me vi en mi cuarto, me dolía el cuerpo completamente. Alado mío encontré a mi hermana preocupada y al otro lado a aquel niño que me golpeó.

Su ojo lo tenía morado y su cuerpo era rodeado por una venda que se podía ver algunas manchas secas de lo que era sangre.

Su mejilla estaba roja y algo hinchada, pero su ojo bueno se mantenía vivo y con color observandome, no con odio, si no con algún tipo de sentimiento que desconozco.

No podía moverme, mis piernas dolían, quizá estaban fracturadas, no lo sé.

Mi padre apareció en la habitación, quitó las cobijas dejandome con frío y puso su mano en mi frente. Solamente asintió y me dejó así.

Ese niño tomó las cobijas y me volvió a tapar para volver a sentarse a mirarme nuevamente de aquella manera.

Mi hermana por su lado acariciaba mi cabello, no podía hacer nada, tanto ella como yo, ni tampoco lo haríamos en todo caso.

Mi padre volvió a entrar, con unas cuerdas y un aparato que renocí como un vibrador pequeño como un huevo.

Se subió con zapatos y todo encima de mi cama sin pisarme y clavó en el techo dos arandelas.

Las aseguró bien y por los agujeros pasó la cuerda.

Me destapó bajando de la cama, tomó mis piernas que me empezaron a doler y las amarró.

Dejandome con las piernas abiertas alzado la mitad de mi cuerpo a una pequeña altura optó por escupir en mi entrada.

Todo en frente de aquel niño que miraba con horror todo ello, yo solo observaba.

Metió un dedo dentro sin importarle nada y casi enseguida metió otro.

Los movió de todas formas expandiendome a su gusto y placer, podía ver un bulto entre sus pantalones.

Al rato colocó aquel aparato dentro y subió al máximo aquel vibrador para dejarme así e irse como si nada.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba claramente, y el de ese mocoso igual. Pero no de la misma manera en que mi padre lo hacía.

Se levantó mirando alrededor mío, mi rostro, mis piernas, mi cuerpo... Incluso se puso alado mío para ver lo que yo veía.

\- Entiendo... lo siento-

Se puso en el piso, se arrodilló y golpeó su cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo, se escuchaba ello por toda la habitación.

Al levantarse su frente estaba raspada y con cortes de donde salía cierta cantidad de sangre, que empezó a deslizarse por su rostro.

Le hice una señal al chico de que viniera hacia mi, la cual pareció comprender.

Una vez estuvo cerca me intenté levantar abriendo mi boca en donde las gotas cayeron dentro.

Mastiqué un poco su frente, limpié su sangre y escupí los trozos de madera.

Parpadeó tocando su frente y mirandome, se volvió a sentar relajando su cuerpo de alguna forma recopilando lo que acababa de suceder.

Yo solo mantuve la sangre en mi boca por un tiempo y luego me la tragé. Tosí un poco por lo espesa que era y el sabor metálico que me brindaba.

Mi madre fue la siguiente en venir, miró el desastre y solo sonrió acercandose a mi dandome algunas palmadas en la mejilla algo fuertes.

Hecho ello me dejó ahí y se fue. Aquel niño se acercó a mi y lamió mi mejilla, lentamente con exclusivo detalle como si fuera a sanar con ello, y es que por más asqueroso que fuera, no estuvo mal.

\- Me llamo Eren-

Fue lo que dijo después de ello, sentandose de cierta manera poco orgullosa, mas bien piadosa como si estuviera rezando en ese momento con mala gana.

Solo asentí despacio mientras mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando, mi hermana miraba atentamente a Eren, aquella mirada asustada...

\- Nita...-

Pareció reaccionar, mirarme con cierto enojo y levantarse rapidamente dispuesto a golpearme.

\- Mentir es un pecado-

Mi hermana comprendió al momento, se levantó de donde estaba tratando de detener a ese mocoso.

\- ¡Es la única media palabra que se sabe! -

Pero fue tarde y terminó por darme un golpe en el rostro, algo bajo en el nivel de fuerza que poseía aquel chico, pero bastante doloroso...

Y ahí estaba nuevamente golpeando su cabeza contra el piso pidiendome perdón por lo ocurrido.

Solamente suspiré mirando hacia aquellos arandeles que parecían querer salirse, mis padres llegaron junto con una mujer más que tenía un rostro de horror.

Tomó la mano de Eren y lo jaló con fuerza para sacarlo de ahí a gran velocidad.

Creo entender el porque, mis padres no tienen amigos, solamente mi tío maneja un prostíbulo del cual mi madre es trabajadora... por voluntad.

Mi padre se lo pasa robando a todo mundo mientras trabaja en un negocio que ya mismo renuncia, por que una vez le da pereza o simplemente tiene problemas, le despiden o cambia de trabajo.

Como no le cae la suerte tan seguida de tener un trabajo y quiere ganar mucho sin hacer nada simplemente roba a quien se le acerque... además, ya está entrando al mundo de venta de drogas...felicidades supongo.

Papá tras ver como se iban cortó las cuerdas dejando mis piernas caer como algún tipo de saco pesado.

Me retorcí ahí mismo haciendo una mueca de dolor pero de ahí no emití sonido alguno tampoco.

Mamá tomó las cobijas me arropó y besó mis labios como era su costumbre. Papá hizo lo mismo tapando con ello mi rostro bajo las cobijas. Quizá así moriría.

Me puse a pensar aquella noche, podía mover mis piernas con un dolor menor a lo que es una fractura o un hueso roto. Eso era bueno.

Mi estómago dolía bastante hasta el punto de arder. Apenas logré darme la vuelta y terminé vomitando el ácido de mi estómago con algo de sangre.

Definitivamente iba a morir...

Mi hermana estaba dormida, sentada en aquella silla como un muerto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, un rostro lleno de horror, pero está dormida... lo sé.

Me levanto de la cama, como puedo caigo de manera suave, mis brazos deben ser fuertes.

Logró ponerme en el suelo y comienzo a arrastrarme lentamente. La madera me raspa...duele.

Pero no me detengo, tengo esas ganas de vivir a pesar de que ahora deseaba golpear mi cabeza, morder mi lengua y quedar ahí tirado muerto, igual mis padres creo que quieren eso.

Pero está mi hermana, todo por ella... además debo pagar por lo que hice, es quizá lo justo.

¿Tienes miedo? ...

...

No...

...

Seguí unas cuantas horas quizá donde encontré el teléfono. Alado está la habitación de mis padres, los escucho gemir.

\- Nita...-

\- _¿Hola? -_

\- Nita...Nita...Nita...-

\- _Por dios Levi ¿Te encuentras bien? -_

Escucho su voz preocupada, estaba a punto de decir otra vez esa simple palabra hasta que vi a mi padre salir totalmente enojado.

\- Nita Nita Nita Nita ¡Nita! ¡Nita! -

Me empecé a desesperar, la angustia lleno mi pecho, me alteraba, estaba asustado... comencé a llorar y a aferrarme al teléfono.

\- _¿Levi? Pequeño ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que lloras? ¡Levi! -_

Aquella voz también estaba desesperada, mi padre tomó mi cuerpo elevandolo mientras yo jalaba el cable del teléfono.

-¡Nita! ¡Nita! ¡Nita! ¡NITA! ¡NITAAA! -

Comencé a gritar mientras lloraba, tenía miedo, mi corazón pronto explotaría, me quemaba por dentro...

-¡CÁLLATE! -

Fue un golpe duro...

Me quitó el teléfono a la fuerza y me golpeó hasta destruirlo... no es que el teléfono fuera duro... pero el golpe, la fuerza y a la velocidad que vino...

Además se rompió en algunos pedacitos que terminaron por herirme y sangrar mi cabeza.

Perdí el conocimiento después de escuchar un golpe fuerte en la parte baja de la casa...

...

...

...

...

 **Hai!**  
 **Bueno, puede ser que sea bastante cruel con Levi :'I**  
 **Peero es para romperle la mente al podre infante :'v**  
 **Claramente Levi esta enfermo de mente, no sabe lo que hace y no reacciona al igual que otro niño de su edad, expresa sus emociones a mitades. Entiendan eso por favor.**  
 **Se que casi lo mato pero calma si sobrevive (spoiler :v )**  
 **Eren por su lado ya tambien lo rompieron con eso de la religion.**  
 **Bueno, espero sus palazos(?) y que les haya gustado.**  
 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capii.**  
 **Baii~**


End file.
